Only You
by LiRich
Summary: My first story every. Really stupid. Summary: Harry visits the Burrow and realizes that he likes Hermione, but does she like him back? Plz read and review! WARNING! Rated M for SEXUAL CONTENT!


As Harry Potter walked into the Burrow, he was greeted by a mass of bushy brown hair. Along with the hair came a bone squishing hug. A familiar vanilla scent filled up his nose.

"Er-my-nee. Need air. Please," Harry gasped.

"Oh sorry!" replied Hermione while blushing furiously.

Harry noticed that Hermione had somehow begun to fill out her clothes. She had curves in all the right places. "Wait ew…how could I think like that about my BEST friend," thought Harry, "But I've got to admit that she was gorgeous looking."

"Everyone dinner's ready!" called an excited Mrs. Weasley.

When Harry walked in, he noticed that Ron was already there piling his plate with extra helpings. As Hermione walked in, he noticed how she had practically "floated" in and there he realized that he had a crush on his best friend. Hermione planted herself in between Ginny and Harry. Her hand accidentally brushed against Harry's. Both of them blushed beet red. After dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley clean up. They all went to Ron's room and talked about their summer.

"Oh Harry, I love you and all I want to do is snog you senseless!" said Hermione in a seducing voice.

She then slowly took her top off. Then she caught Harry off guard by forcefully kissing him. She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth. Tasting and exploring every single part of his mouth. Harry finally came out of shock and kissed her back. Hermione slowly started to take his shirt off as he massaged her breasts. Harry quickly took her bra off admiring how her breast fit quite nicely in his hand. He slowly took her breasts in his mouth and sucked and licked them. He did this to both of her breasts. Hermione moaned. Then he kissed her again, but this time he grinded into her. His bulge against her clitoris was enough to send shivers down both of their spines. Harry slowly started kissing down until he reached her pants. He unzipped it and pulled it down. He took his index finer and slowly rubbed her clitoris. Hermione gasped.

"Faster Harry! Faster!" She moaned.

Harry slowly took her underwear off and –

"Beep, beep, beep!" Harry's alarm clock went off. "Stupid bloody alarm clock." Harry thought.

Harry quickly got dressed and went downstairs to find that all the Weasleys had left and that only he and Hermione were the only ones home.

"Mrs. Weasley said that they won't be home until around nightfall, but she left us some breakfast." Hermione said handing Harry some eggs and bacon.

"Harry I have to tell you something."

"Ya, Hermione."

"Harry promise me that if you don't agree with me that it won't affect our friendship?"

"Sure."

"Harry, I really like you."

"I like you to, Hermione."

"No I mean I fancy you."

Harry was stunned he didn't know what to say. Instead he went up to her and kissed her fully on the lips. Hermione kissed him back. Somehow they found themselves upstairs. Harry started removing her clothes as Hermione removed his. As he kissed, sucked, and licked her breasts, he grinded into her. Hermione softly moaned.

"Wait. Harry. I think we should perform the contraption spell. You know…just incase," Suggested Hermione.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," replied Harry.

After Harry performed the spell, he quickly moved on to her pants and unzipped them. He practically ripped her underwear off. He slowly started to rub her clits. Hermione started to moan much louder.

"Faster Harry! Harder!" She moaned and screamed.

Harry started to dig his fingers in deeper and deeper. That made Hermione moan even more. Quickly he replaced his fingers with his tongue. To him she tasted wonderful. As he devoured her, she started to unzip his pants. She slowly caressed his cock. Harry gasped. Harry quickly took his underwear off and slowly started to push his cock into her clit. He pushed faster and harder. Hermione screamed in agony.

"Hermione am I hurting you too much?" asked Harry.

"No. Continue." replied Hermione.

After what was like hours, Harry finally stopped. Both started breathing very deeply.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry."

THE END


End file.
